


Game Night

by Decepticonsensual



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some below-decks fun with the Vehicons.  What do they get up to between missions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizwuzthere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwuzthere/gifts).



Well, now that you mention it, I don’t know exactly how it started.  I don’t think anyone does.

I mean, card games have always been a thing for Vehicons, yeah?  You stick us together on a ship with nothing to look forward to but monitor duty and occasionally dodging blaster fire, what else are we supposed to do to pass the time? … Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, rookie.  Honestly.  Okay, aside from _that._ *cough* _Pervert._ *cough*

So, as far back as I can remember – and I joined Lord Megatron’s century all the way back at the battle for Polyhex – we’ve had a game of Seven-Card Rivet or Praxus Fold ’Em after hours from time to time.  They’re friendly games.  No one ends the night more than a few credits up or down; ’course, now credits don’t even mean anything, so there’s _really_ no pressure.  Just a way to blow off steam.  I suppose we started playing a little more frequently once we left Cybertron.  We were bored, y’know?  And it… well, I guess it’s kind of nice, knowing that someone still remembers these games, now that everything else is gone.  Yeah, I know, Praxus Fold ’Em ain’t exactly some epic poem or precious bit of Cybertronian history.  But still.

If you were going to pin it all on one mech, you could say it’s M-4RCU5’s fault.  You see, he had this… thing.  His one prized possession, he called it.  He was always taking it out and polishing it, tinkering with it – okay, seriously, rookie, _stop giggling or I will end you._ Look, I’d never seen a Hax board before, all right?  Took me ages to work out what it was.  M-4RCU5 says he rescued it from the fall of Tesaurus.  No one knew how to play, not even him, but we got curious and looked it up in the archives, and eventually a few of us got the hang of it.  And the next time we had a card game, there were a couple of mechs having a round of Hax in the corner, too.

Then B3NN-13, one of the mecha from engineering, got in on it.  She put together a Groundbridges and Ladders board – you ever play that game when you were a newspark?  Yeah, me, too!  I don’t know where she got half the materials, and they were all stuck together with vent sealant, but it worked. Pretty soon, Praxus Fold ’Em night turned into Game Night, and even the mecha who never stopped by for the card games started turning up.

We even get the officers down here sometimes.  The Doc’s assistant, Breakdown – you’ve probably seen him, big blue guy – he taught us, like, a dozen variations on Vosnian Rattletrap-Screw.  He’s even dragged the Doc along once or twice.  I don’t care what anyone says; the Doc’s all right.  Sure, he doesn’t spend a lot of time palling around with us, but I wouldn’t, either, if I knew that sooner or later, half the mecha on the ship were going to end up on my operating table with their circuitry hanging out.  He’s good company when he does come down, though.  Plus, you get a couple drinks into him and he gets a little… um… well, you’ll see, I’m sure.  Ahem.  Just don’t take what he says to you too seriously.  And for Primus’s sake, don’t agree to go back and “play doctor” with him.

Lord Megatron and Commander Starscream couldn’t care less about Game Night, but lately, we’ve started finding these little… presents, I guess?  Datapads, mostly, left on the common room table whenever we have a Game Night scheduled.  They’re all instructions for different games.  Some old, _old_ Cybertronian ones on there that we never would have found; human ones, too.  Kid, I realise how crazy it sounds, and I haven’t managed to convince anybody else about this, but – I think Soundwave’s the one leaving them.

Yeah, yeah, I know.  Crazy.

Listen, the others will start trickling down in a bit, so why don’t I grab us a cube, and you take a look at those games on the table?  Your choice tonight, rookie. 


End file.
